harry potter the forgotten child
by creativename13
Summary: Harry potter has had a horrible life is dad and mom ignore him his brother is a massive prat and ebrybody this that he is bwl but harry knows that he is not the bwl he is and whit is best friend he is about to rock hogwarts world. [Harry,ginny]
1. In the beginning part 1

Chapter 1 the beginning

On a lone street on godrics hollow a man dressed in black cloak came towards a house the house it self look like a modern home you would not know what was going on. inside the hause a man women were both preparing for the years ball "James are you shure that that we shouldn't take the kids they could be in danger wen we are gone" said a read head emerald etc in a fancy blue dress "nonsense lily nothing is going to happen we have sirius as a bait plus what could go wrong".(famous last words) said a black haired hazel eyed clad in a fancy suit these young couple were lily and James potter one of the grates wizards in hogwarts . "I know Jame is just I'm scared what is some thing does happen" said lily in a worried tone " well if some thing does happen the wards will alert come on we are late.

Little did they know that some thing was going to happen tonight that would change the curse of events forever...

Hi guy I'm new at this so don't judge me I hope next chapter is up tomorrow see ya


	2. in the beginning part 2

The forgotten child part 2

 **a/n hello everyone new chapter yay I'm a noon at this and I'm on a tablet so I don't know what to do like how to do polls or give updates so if anybody may give me hints I would be very grateful talk to you later bye**

 **also there is going to be some heavy mistakes because i dont have a corrector sorrie**

 **...**

The moment the potters and baby siter put the boys to sleep a laud boom was heard meaning the wards were broken. another boom was heard braking the door the siter came down ad screamed "stupid mud blood" the man with the black cloak. The face of this said man looked like snake two red eyes pale skin and no nose yust two slits (shudders).

The cloakd men killed the sitter whith two simple words _avada kadbra_ the killing curse he went up stairs and found the door lock whith multiple complicated locking charms "they think they can keep me on whith this ha ha I say _bombarda_ " BOOM went the doors one of the babies immediately woke up and started crying the other not so much he looked in to men's eyes whith beautiful green eyes that looked into your soul. The two babies could not be more different one had wild unruly hair while the other had perfectly neet red hair one had green eyes the other had hazel eyes. The man in the cloak looked at the two babies and decided that the baby on the left was the one he pointed is wand at his forehead and said the words that would resonate for years " _Avada kadabra"_ in one instant a shield surrounded the two boys the one whith emerald eyes bore in to the man's or what left of soul he screamed as his curse rebounded to I'm screaming he turn to ash the man's soul cursed th child and left who out a trace. After the shield was down some debri fell on the hazel eyed twin cutting a cut in the shape of a star while the other one passed out from magical extion

At the party whith lily and James

The Young couple apareted in the black's family home and we're greeted by their best friend sirus black "James lily glad you could make it how harry and Orion" said sirus black he was a skinny man with long hair and a little of a beard "the twins are fine we left them with a muggle baby siter and put a bunch of spells to keep and army out now we're is Dumbledore we need to talk at the matter at hand" said James "oh he's in the living room talking with the logbottoms come with me ". Said sirius who walked them around the party was whild looking firewhyskie ebrywere and people dancing evrywere when they got to the living too were Dumbledore was talking with the logbottoms. Mr Dumbledore a crazy looking man for you normal people he wore half moon glasses stary robes and a weird looking hat he has twinkling eyes that were lit up when he suked his previous lemon drops or got exited "a a the potters what nice evening I was yust talking whit Mr and Ms longbottom " said Dumbledore "yes we wanted to talk about Orion" "ah yes Orion the child of the prophesy what do you want to talk about" said Dumbledore eyes twinkling madly "are you sure he is the child of the prophesy" said James worry edge on to his face "yes I'm I'm sure he was born on the on of July at exactly 11:59 and -" Dumbledore was interrupted by a laud alarm on lily's rest WEEEEEEEEOOOOO it went "those are the ward alarms somebody broke in James my babies are in danger dumbles let's go and with that they apparated on the potters door step that was blasted open lily ran upstairs to find that harry fast a sleep and Orion wailing uncomfortably they looked on his hand and saw his hand a star shaped scar a raged looking cloak on the side of the babies "by Merlin" said dumbles "this you still prove my point Orion sirus potter is the boy who lived hail our savior" he bowed while having a maniac grin on his face and on that day wulfric Brian Dumbledore leader of light supreme magwump e made the gravest mistake of his carrier.

 **so how was the chapter tell me any spelling (pun totally intended) mistakes that I missed and present review and tell me hints bye**


	3. why? and update

**hello everyone im am so sorry that this has come out so late im a lazy fuck i have been procrastinating doing this chapter for a long long time and it hi time i write a new one so here it is enjoy**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **2 years later**

 **3 pov**

Harry didn't understand he could not understand why his parents did not treat him the same he did all the things his brother did some times even better . But his parents thought his brother did it like the time he heard his father talking about magic so he tried his best to levitate his bottle to his brother who was crying but his dad said Orion did it he was so sad he did no not come out of his room for the rest of the day his room was not much in fact his room was very very small it held a small bed a desk and a book case harry just sat there and decided to learn as much as possible yo impress hi parent. and that is why he is also in the potter mansion's personal library reading his mother old school books harry did find it difficult at first and he also did not have a wand to practice but as the days went by he found it to be less difficult and so harry spend the days i the library some times sleeping in it and here is were harry potter marked his own destiny.

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv** **3 years later**

 **3 pov**

harry was now 5 years old and he now understood why why was he some times abused why was he treated differently than his brother. he was not the boy who lived about 2 years ago he heard his mom and dad talk about something important

flash back harries pov

harry was walking down the hall when he heard his parents talking about something important "albus when do you think we should start training Orion he is already getting really old" said his father James "very soon in fact we should start tomorrow his magic should be strong enough to start spells since he is the boy who lived" said the man named albus " true hey albus i feel like i am forgetting abaut someone important who do you think it is." said his father harry felt his little heart break they dint even remember him he ran back to his small room and cried the nigh out he did not see hi father telling albus about harry saying maybe they should train him to but albus almost immediately put a small forgetfulness spell James immediately forgot mostly about his son except a few details.

flashback end

now he just spend most of the time in the library not to impress his parents but to surpass them the elf's took care of him now they cared for him gave him food and presents most of his belongings belong to Orion who turned into a spoiled brat but he still kept a few hidden he was now at the intelligence of a 5 year he had a thirst for knowledge he now was in the library like many other nights when he fell asleep he waked up in a strange void made of light there a man stood he had a red rove blue crystal lake eyes a beard that looked longer than any beard hes ever seen he looked at me and said " hi there im Merlin'

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

 **finally finished expect more chapters soon we are almost out of school and i have a lot of free times on my hands so seya again im am so sorry that i have not updated**


	4. HOLY SHIT YOU ARE MERLIN!

**hi there how are you i decided to do another chapter yay ! yeaaaaa don't get your panties in bunch this will provably be a short chapter because i need to go washing yay pointless stuff that will take hours! here have some thing to chew on while i make chapter four in the lone cave that is my bedroom. here your chapter you souls sucking demons of the inter net**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv **vvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **Merlin's pov**

i was not having a good day why you ask because i was ruddy woken up from my on thousand year sleep by an annoying beeping noise that scared the living shit out of me i mean you don't yust beep around people like that think abut the children ( **im so sorry i had to)** after several minutes trying to figure out how to turn a little square black box off i looked around in my surroundings is that i noticed how creepy this place looked white walls white floors white everything it made me shiver. once i finished looking at the room i remembered that i had to look at humanity suddenly a white cloud appeared in front of me i wonder if this was some of projection device it showed a bunch of pictures of sky homes and square boxes with weels wtf and then i realized that this must be magic ...and then the cloud changed to a women telling the student about...WHICH HUNTS! and that WHICHES WERE NOT REAL! no could it be that humanity has ..has... stopped believing in magic no it must not be true then the cloud showed me something amazing. whiches and wizards and wizards there still there but in small pocket around the world that saddens me i decided to summon somebody with a pure heart and intelligence what i did not expect was a child to turn up here o well "hi there im Merlin" to say the child looked stunned would be an understatement i mean who would int be i did expect this what i did not expect was for the child to shout " **HOLY SHIT YOU ARE MERLIN!"**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **done boom cablamo this was a short chapter so yea seya**


	5. explanation and lets do this

**will meet again don't know where don't know when i know will meet again some sunny day uuhhh h-hi look i know that i should have updated a long long long time a go but i was to lazy and i had the chapter done but it erased it self and i lost drive but im back.**

 **i know it has been a year since i updated but i will try to update more so sorry. still don't have a beta reader and my spelling is horrible ill try to fix the first second and any other chapter that has spelling mistakes so yeah hers your chapter**

 **sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

 **"HOLY SHIT YOU ARE MERLIN"** i screamed honestly why wouldn't you i mean he is Merlin all powerful wizard who is said to be slayer of Morgan Le fay controller of all elements chuck Norris was said look up to this man and he is just standing there a weird look on his face what was i supposed to do."im sorry i was just surprised you are THE Merlin" i said with a awed look on my face. " it is okay boy i wold be surprised too. so what is your name boy" said Merlin with a smile on his face

"im harry, harry po-" i hesitated i did not like my last name i did not consider my self a potter "just harry sir". "ok then "just harry" i will now explain what are you doing here ehem * cough cough* humanity has stopped believing in magic it saddens me and we must make them believe again wizard and witches have been oppressed all around the world only existing in small pockets and interbreeding making them less powerful and more deformed or job is is to make that stop and make humans believe in magic once more!" holy shit i cant believe this and wait a minute " WE what do you mean we im just a boy with a magical family in nothing special" i said sadly Merlin just looked at me with **DETERMINATION** "harry you are special you are very intelligent and very very powerful so don't talk that way now." Merlin looked at me with a smile i felt happy for once truly happy.

Merlin pov

i looked at harry with a sad smile poor kid a wonder what happen to him to make him this way well i can ponder on this later we got work to do "now harry i need you to teach me all about this new world and then we will get on to you training i have a felling that time passes differently on this place so lets begging"

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 **and done don't worry ill try to update more and try to make my spelling better and it would also help if you can help me with spelling longest chapter by far so yeah ok by beive in the memes**


	6. training sort off

**two chapter in** one **week yayyy this is a little apology gift for being out for so long i also might MIGHT have figured out my schedule foe posting one chapter every week probably on Saturday or any day so yea enjoy**

 **ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

 **Merlin** **pov**

"so you mean to tell me that is not butter" i said with i awed look in my face "then this must be some kind of advanced magic that i don't even know. anyway back on topic so those metal boxes that have people in them are called cars" i said harry just nodded "and that infernal black box is called an alarm clock" harry just nodded again "OK i think i got it humans stopped believing in magic a long long time ago because of these witch hunts which were just killing people so wizards just hid them self in fear" harry once again nodded "GREAT!" i shouted " ALL MY HARD WORK DESTROYED" i said with an angry face harry had a puzzled look and asked "what do you mean all your hard work"."for many years i tried to get humanity to accept wizards and witches and for the most part they did but now they are back to the old ways of before and i have t restart all over *huff* any ways enough history lessons lets get started on YOUR training".

 **2 blank room days later (2 hours in real world)**

"right you learned a lost stile of sword fighting and the best karate moves out there, now we get to the real good stuff magic." i said with a _magical_ look on my face "first spell you will learn is _bombarda_ now the way to do this spell is to concentrate on the object you want to blow up and well think of it blowing up" i summoned a vase with flowers for him to try it out .

 **harry pov**

the past few days have been a **blast** i got to learn sword fighting karate more than what i have learned with my parents, _my parents_ they probably would not have cared even if time ran normally but i cant be think about this i need to concentrate Merlin then summed a vase with flowers and think of it exploding i don't need a wand because i learned that i could o wand less at three so i started concentrating on the vase blowing up it dint do anything at first but then it started shaking and rattling and then **BOOM** shards of the vase went flying through the air "very nice harry a little slow but still impressive. i want you to keep practicing this spell wand less after you get hang of it ill give you a practice wand to enhance it ok good i will now go and watch this movie called the sword in the stone".

 **a few hours later**

right i think i got the hang of it i now just gotta give it a quick look and it explodes guess i should call Merlin over now but i don't know he seem to be liking the movie he already watch it five times but i needed training so i snuck in to his couch made of clouds and gently _gently_ tapped his shoulder. what happens next scared the shit out of me " **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"** screamed Merlin "aaaaaaaaaaaaa" i screamed what was on screen would traumatize me for the rest of my days a copy naughty witches n stuff dd edition and Merlin with his-

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 **that is all folk funny story this was supposed to go up yesterday but i fell a sleep so yeah next chapter is probably coming out this week any day and remember believe in in the mu lang** **szechuan** **sauce bye.**


	7. back home

**so how you guys doing i know that the last chapter we barely got anything done i just wanted to get another chapter done plus i have no idea how to to training montage so i had three options one make the actual training montage that would take longer to write. two don't write the thing all together or three leave it to you'r imagination so basically option two so i had to make an executive decision option 3 sorry mates just play some queen or some epic music and let the mind flow well till next time i got to eat some** ** _boneless_** **pizza**

 **ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

 **harry** pov

"god dammit Merlin why din't youwait till i was gone!" i shouted " well i din't know you would be done in such i short time!" Merlin shouted back "it does not matter*huff* you know what fuck it. what is the next thing for you to teach me" i said kinda annoyed "well i still got to teach you sword fighting magic elemental affinity etc so lets get started"

 **this is the part when you imaginate a cool and hip training scene**

.

.

.

"alright harry we are done here for today" what no i don't want to go back " a-re you you sure you don't have anything more to teach me" i said with a nervous look "what happen harry don't you wanna go back home you know with you mom and dadster" "not really im not well liked in my family "

Merlin had a confused look on his face for a second when he suddenly took on a serious face "i see well then harry i have an idea i cant take you away from your family **yet** so i need you to be strong you will be back here by tonight so you only have to last thru the day ok harry" "yes" "good now off you go" that was the last thing heard before i woke up in the library

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

 **right not long chapter but i got to get ready for a family trip so yhea sorry but next chapter we will see harry home life so you guys have a nice day**


End file.
